Wild Force: A New Generation,
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: what happens instead of the RPM Ranger defending Corinth city, what happens if a new generation of Wild Force Rangers does?
1. Rangers needed

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Wild Force but this idea came to me, what happens instead of the RPM Ranger defending Corinth city, what happens if a new generation of Wild Force Rangers does?

Name: Cherry Vaughan 

Wild Zord/Color: Red Lion

Age: 15

Personality: Loves animals, wishes to become a ranger, knows about fighting and previous ranger teams,

Family: orphan, rumored to be the great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of Cole Evans.

Love interest: Undecided.

Add your own characters please.

This is like my PRZ Next Generation take 2 story.


	2. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: So far I have a Noble Tiger, and Soaring Eagle Rangers. I need Surging Shark, and Iron Bison, and Howling Wolf Rangers. Also I don't own the One Jump Ahead (reprise) that belongs to Disney's Aladdin.

A long dormant Princess awakens, Her name is Shayla, princess of the Animarium. She appears from her sacred pool. Then looks down at the world, she left and gasps as it was destroyed.

A mighty red lion roars to his friends, the time has come to chose a new Guardians of the earth.

Cherry woke up on the stoop where she slept the other night, cold and hungry like she always did since coming to Corinth city, the last city on earth. The Venjix virus had taken over the world, the shields were up and the new counterfeit were blue and peaceful, but if one would look beyond the peace, they would see a world of waste and the beauty once held dear was gone.

She tilted her head listening, as one of her many pigeon friends came flapping in with a crust of bread in his beak, the pigeon drops the crust of bread at the human's feet.

"Thank you," Cherry thanked the bird before it took off again. She didn't understand why she could understand animals, it was just a gift, she had since she was a little girl.

Slowly the teenage orphan got to her feet, picked up what ragged clothes she had, she knew she could go live in the orphanage, but she didn't want to be fussed over, she was better at stealing and ducking the military then, she made her way to a building where no one was at, climbed up the fire escape, and looked out at Corinth city, so it was beautiful in a way, children playing in the park, with their parents watching over them, but that is where her life and theirs was different, she didn't have parents anymore.

_Riff-raff, street rat.  
><em>

_I don't buy that.  
><em>

_If only they'd  
><em>

_Look closer._

_Would they  
><em>

_See a poor girl?  
><em>

_No siree.  
><em>

_They'd find out  
><em>

_There's so much  
><em>

_More to me._

She spotted the military heading out to fight off the Grinders, she wished she could help them, but she wasn't old enough to join, Cherry climbed down from where she was, and was just heading to the park, when she heard it, a child's scream.

She ran and found ten Grinders trying to get a little girl,

"Hey tin heads!" Cherry shouted, "Pick on someone your own size!"

The Grinders attacked her then.

Cherry ducked and rolled, before the world came to an end, she taken karate lessons, and she used those lessons right now, punching, kicking and dodging the Grinders until they were nothing but bolts. Suddenly she felt something in the pocket of her jeans, she reached in and pulled out a red crystal,

"What?" She wondered out loud before she was transported to an island, where she woke up on the ground. "Where am I?" she looked up and saw she was looking right into the face of a huge Red Lion. She back up afraid, until she felt the same crystal from before only this time it had a tiny lion in it.

She looked at the crystal, "This is you?"

Red Lion stared down at his new Guardian, she remind him of his first Guardian Cole Evans, he roared

"Alright, Red Lion. Just point me in the right direction." Cherry laughed, taking a really good look around the idea there were lots of animals larger then anything she saw before. That is when she noticed, she was on a floating island. "The island is floating!"

Cherry walked down the ledge, and into the jungle. Walking for sometime, she first saw someone in white with flowers weaved into her hair, waiting for her.

"Hello friend, I am Princess Shayla," the woman greeted, she spread her arms out, "and this is the Animarium; You have been chosen to be the leader of the Power Rangers Wild Force, keeper of the Animal Spirits."

Cherry felt like she was going to faint, falling to the ground, and looked up as Princess Shayla came closer.

"I apologize, did I frighten you?" Princess Shayla asks,

"No, Princess. My name's Cherry." Cherry answers, she felt a connection to the place, but she hasn't been here before.

"Please tell me what has happen to the earth," Princess Shayla asks again, she walked over to a fountain and sat beside it. "So much has change, since the last time, I was awake."

Cherry's courage drop to the soles of her feet. But she walked over and knelt down looking into the pool and gasped she saw the world as she knew it now. "Two years ago, a computer virus known a Venjix took over. There is only one city left of humans. I wanted to fight against the Venjix but I don't have power to do so."

"You do now," Shayla replies then stood up and walked over to a corner and pulled out clothes, "I also see you need new clothes as well, the last time I had a red ranger, his name was Cole Evans."

Cherry looked up, "That was my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather's name."

"then the Red Lion has chosen well." Shayla replied, she held out jeans, a red shirt and jacket and on top of the pile was a golden phone.

Cherry took the clothes and went into the a corner and changed, she felt much better after changing clothes.

"All you have to say to morph is Wild Access." Shayla explains, "We have to wait until the other Wild Zords chose their guardians."

"I understand, Princess." Cherry replies,

The spring bubbled up, Shayla and Cherry ran to it.

"More grinders and a monster." Cherry explained,

the new ranger ran from the fountain, and left the Animarium,

Cherry hoped she could live up to being a ranger as she ran into the shipping district, where the military was already there,

"Get out of here, kid!" shouted a solider.

Cherry shook her head, and pulled out her growl phone, "Wild Access!" she morphed into the red ranger.

"I am a Guardian of Earth, Red Lion Ranger!" exclaimed Cherry as she took a lion themed fighting pose.

"Cherry, use your crystal saber." Princess Shayla informed.

Cherry did as she was told and fought and destroyed the Grinders and the monster.

Colonel Truman looked at this new ranger, "You there!"

The Red Ranger turned to the Colonel and stared. "Do not order me around like one of your soldiers. I don't work for you. I am a guardian of earth, nothing more. I will help when needed, other then that I don't want to see you."

Cherry turned and left going back home.


	3. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: in my story the people of Corinth know who the Rangers are but not the Animarium, I wouldn't want everyone and their cousin seeking out the Princess, and I had to add the song. So not mine. Read and Review please. And if you have characters to add please do. Even if it's a kid raised by Zen-Aku.

Cherry sat on the ledge with the Red Lion; well leaning up against his paw would be more like it, she felt like they were connected then just being partners, like he was family to her.

"I never thought I would have a home and two friends well all the wild zords are my friends, but you and the Princess, I can understand." Cherry stated.

Red Lion rumbled in his chest.

"I know, I know. The other wild zords will choose their guardians soon," Cherry replies. She heard someone singing.

_Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,_

_I can't wait to greet you with my song,_

_You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,_

_You are nature full of grace and majesty. _

Cherry got up from her seat besides her animal guardian and followed the singing,

_From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,  
><em>

_From your trees the birds nest and play,  
><em>

_From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,  
><em>

_Nature please don't ever go away._

She followed until she came to a mountain side where the Deer Zord was swaying his head, to princess Shayla's singing,

_Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,  
><em>

_I can't wait to greet you with my soul,  
><em>

_You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,  
><em>

_You are nature full of grace and majesty._

Princess Shayla turned around with a smile on her face but jumped in surprise when she saw Cherry,

"I'm sorry, but i couldn't help it. That song it doesn't seem right for some reason." Cherry stated.

"I use to have someone play the flute while i sang but that was years ago," Princess Shayla explained,

"I used to play," Cherry muttered. "I'm not sure what good i would be now."

"I would love it, it would would try," Princess Shayla replies, "You should be going home now, your parents must be worried about you."

Cherry shook her head, "I don't have parents, I only have you and the wild zords."

"Oh Cherry, I'm so sorry," Princess Shayla replies.

The Princess and Cherry walked back to the sacred fountain,

"Anything about a new ranger?" Cherry asked after she climbed into her favorite tree,

"Not yet, I think that this person may need you to help them find the Animarium, because they won't have a growl phone." Princess Shayla answers,

Cherry sighed. "Yes, Princess." She looked up at the sky where there were no poison clouds only blue, the way it should be. '_I'm lucky, to be chosen as Ranger and Guardian, but I wish someone would be chosen next, or maybe they already have and we just can't find them,_'

She hopped down of the tree, "I think I'm going to scout around the city, contact me if anything happens,"

"Alright," Princess Shayla agrees, "Just be careful."

Cherry smiled and nods, it has been a long time since someone really cared about her.

She left the Animarium,

Back on the streets of Corinth, Cherry walked keeping her eyes searching for either someone with a animal crystal, she gave a dry laugh, how unlikely that would be. With her hands in her pockets, she walked to the park where she spent her days before becoming a Ranger, with was only twenty four hours ago, she went from being a homeless orphan to being the leader of a non-exist team of Rangers. She saw someone who appeared be from Spain, sitting at bench, she was wearing black pants with a pink almost white shirt on, reading a book.

'_Okay either I have found the next White Tiger Ranger or this person loves the the colors._' Cherry thought,

"Hey!" squealed a little girl,

Cherry looked and saw it was the same child, she saved the day before. "Hey kid."

"You're the lion ranger!" the girl exclaimed making the Spanish teen look up from her book.

Cherry knelt down, but keeping her eyes on the Spanish teen watching her.

"Yes, I am." Cherry agreed, then she was hugged by the child.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl stated then ran off.

The Spanish teen placed her bookmark on the page she was just reading and put it back in her backpack, and stood up.

"I've been waiting for you," she stated.

Cherry looked up as the Spanish teen pulled out a pink-white crystal with the white tiger in it from her pocket.

"I'm Cherry, I have someone who you need to meet." Cherry replied before taking the older girl's hand and running off.

Cherry and the girl, she just remembered didn't get a name from arrived back in the Animarium.

"Were are we?" the Spanish teen asks, "and I'm Crystal"

Cherry lead her new friend and teammate to the temple, where the brick patio was at and looked around, the Princess was no where to be found.

"Princess?" asks Cherry,

from the fountain, Princess Shayla emerged. "Who is this, Cherry?"

"Princess Shayla, I like you to meet Crystal, the new white tiger ranger," Cherry introduced. "Crystal, this is Princess Shayla, our mentor."

Princess Shayla left and returned with a jacket but was white with the image of the tiger on it and a growl phone.

"Welcome to the team, Crystal, we have the tiger and the lion, all we need is the Surging Shark, Iron Bison, and Soaring Eagle, and Howling Wolf Rangers to show up," Cherry smiled. "Come on, I'll show you the sleeping quarters,"


	4. Chapter 3

Blazing Lion and Noble Tiger Rangers were out in the wastes with the military, searching for survivors of Venjix attacks.

"Let's go!" shouted Cherry as She moved along the back of the survivors she found. "Go to the transport truck,"

"This way everyone." Crystal stated as she waved on people, to the truck.

"Excuse, miss Red Ranger, but are these seats cushioned?" asked a someone who wore expensive looked clothing, she looked to be a model, following her were an actor and another male about twenty years old, who looked to be their son.

Cherry thought if this was an anime, she would have a sweat drop on the back of her head, "No! I don't care if you're the Queen, get your rich arse in the truck, before..." blasts came from the Venjix patrols, "the grinders come."

Crystal ran over, and helped the last two into the the truck. "Coming, Cherry?"

"Everyone back in the city!" shouted Cherry as she took out her crystal saber and shot a ground blast at the grinders. She and Crystal ran on all fours like their animal counterparts, and hightailed it back to the dome.

Just in time for the shields were about to rise,

"Wait!" shouted a voice

Cherry turned around just in time to see a mother and her fourteen year old daughter running to the dome.

"Just my luck," Cherry muttered then the lion emblem on her ranger suit began glowing as she heard Red Lion's thoughts, her eyes widen beneath her helmet. "Colonel Truman, Stop!"

"What?" shouted Colonel Truman

"That girl, she's one of us!" Cherry shouted, as she ran toward the mother and daughter, "This way, hurry it up,"

once the three were safely in the dome, Cherry stilled morphed walked up to the pair, "Excuse me,"

"Yes," the mother asks,

"That girl needs to come with me, she's one of the new Wild Force Rangers." Cherry explains,

"She's only fourteen," the mother complained,

"So I'm only fifteen, and we'll look after her." Cherry replies,

"Mom, I know I was chosen by the Eagle," the fourteen year old states, then pulls out a yellow animal crystal from her pocket, "I've had this since we ran for it, also I know it's in our family to be Rangers, I'm living the legacy that Great-Great Aunt Taylor started.

Cherry started "Trust me, if it helps our mentor is a female too."

The mother looked between her daughter at the ranger, and her daughter just walked right up to the Ranger.

"I'm Eve Wilson," she introduced herself.

"Cherry,"

"I'm Crystal."

Together the two well now Three Rangers went back to the Animarium, where Eve met the Princess and got a jacket and growl phone.

"Hey Cherry," Crystal called

"Yeah?" Cherry replies, looking down from her tree,

"Wouldn't it be weird, if that playboy wanna-be, turns out to be a Ranger?" Crystal asks

"Oh you mean, the one with the model?" Cherry asks,

Crystal nods

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Cheery states.

Little did they know a certain Wolf Zord had other plans.


	5. Chapter 4

Rangers as follows, and Eve's age is changed to 16.

Cherry Vaughan- Red Lion Ranger, age 15

Crystal Lillian Peyton- Noble (white) Tiger Ranger, age 19.

Eve Wilson- Soaring Eagle (Yellow) Ranger, age 16.

William Mosley, Lunar/Howling Wolf ranger, age 20

Gavin DeSantos, Iron (Black) Bison, age 17.

Sorry to those, who gave me Ranger candidates, but much as I love an all Girl team, I need some guys in there, the only ranger, I need is Surging Shark, repeat the only Ranger missing is Surging Shark aka Blue Ranger.

~~~Now on with the story~~~~

Cherry, Crystal, and Eve sat next to a burning fire,

"Cherry, don't mind me asking but why did your mom name you after a fruit?" Eve asks, as she lounged in yellow sleep pants, and a white tank top,

"I don't mind, my mom was addicted to cherries when she was pregnant with me, so she named me after them, also first letter matches Cole's name," Cherry answers, she was wearing a pair of red shorts and a red shirt, "So what did you do before becoming a ranger?"

Eve muttered something that wasn't understandable,

"Pardon?" Crystal asks, "Repeat that please,"

"I said I was the youngest playboy model," Eve replies,

Cherry's eyes widen, "Oh my goodness, and your mom let you?"

"It was my dad's idea," Eve replies, "but I did like some of it,"

"Because you're underage, I hope you weren't all the way nude," Crystal states,

"Don't worry, I wasn't." Eve replies, "Enough about me, what about you two?"

"I'm going to collage," Crystal replies,

Cherry looked up the trees, "My dad died during the first Venjix attacks, and my mom died during another of the attacks, so I was living on the streets of Corinth before Red Lion chose me,"

"But what about the orphanage, why didn't you go there?" Eve asks,

"I could have gone, but I didn't want to be fussed over, and it wasn't likely that I would be adopted by someone else, living in a orphanage is like growing up in a dog pound, everyone wants a puppy," Cherry answers, "So I did odd jobs for money, If no one would hire me, I stole. There are a lot of people on the streets, most were wounded and never got proper care,"

"Makes me want to go out and kick some robot ass," Eve states,

"Eve, I hate to burst your bubble, but there's only three of us, most likely the Venjix robots would kick our asses, we haven't really faced off with any upgraded monsters, who knows when Venjix will strike," Crystal replies,

"So who are we missing?" Eve asks,

"Iron Bison, Surging Shark, and the Lunar Wolf haven't chosen yet," Cherry replies, then tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed listening to a voice only she could hear,

"Why does she do that?" Eve whispers to Crystal, who was staring at Cherry,

"She can hear Red Lion's thoughts, he's speaking to her right now," Crystal answers,

Cherry opened her eyes, "Red Lion just said that the Lunar Wolf has chosen his guardian, and it's that playboy wanna be, we saved a week ago,"

"Are you kidding me?" Crystal asks,

"Red lion, doesn't make jokes about the guardians," Cherry replies,

"There's nothing we can do about this tonight, I say we just put out the fire and go to sleep," Eve states, "we can try to find this guy in the morning, there's not many people walking around with growl phones,"

Cherry looked at the Princess, who was sitting in a chair just staring at the stars, "I'll put out the fire, you guys go to sleep,"

"Alright, just don't stay up to long, even Red Rangers need their sleep," Crystal replies, before she and Eve leave to go into the bedrooms, which was more like a rock chamber,

"Princess?" Cherry asks,

Princess Shayla looked over at Cherry, "Yes, what is it?"

"Why don't you sleep?" Cherry asks,

Princess Shayla smiles, "I had this conversation before,"

"Really, with who?" Cherry questions, as she sat by the Princess's chair,

"Cole, and I'll give you the same answer I gave him, I slept for a thousand years, and that's enough sleep for anyone," Princess Shayla answers,

"I guess, if I had a thousand year nap, I wouldn't sleep either," Cherry states, "It's strange, how we're connected, you helped grandfather Cole find his destiny, now you've helped me find a family and my own destiny,"

"You're welcome," Princess Shayla replies,

Cherry stood back up and wanted to reach out and touch her friend and mentor but thought better of it, she then left to her own bed,

The next day, Crystal had class to go to, so Cherry and Eve were searching for this new Wolf Ranger,

"So how are we going to find him, I don't think you like the Colonel to much?" Eve asks,

"You're right, I don't. I really don't have a reason not to trust the Colonel, but something about him rubs me the wrong way," Cherry replies,

"Maybe it's the way he treats his youngest son," Eve suggests,

Everyone is Corinth City, knew about what happen to Marcus Truman, He was leader of Eagle Squad and went out to find the Venjix and didn't make it back,

Cherry and Eve walked out to the park where a mother and her child were swinging, when Grinders appeared,

"This day couldn't get any worse, could it?" Eve asks,

"Nope, welcome to Venjix fighting one oh one," Cherry replies,

The two teens charged into a fight along with another person,

Cherry fought a group of grinders on the play set, using the swings to knock some of them backward,

"Cherry, I say we turn this up a little," Eve states, as she ducked and punched a grinder in the face.

"I agree," Cherry replies,

The two teens pulled out their growl phones,

"Wild Access!" the two called out and morphed.

The Red Lion Ranger stuck her pose, "Blazing Lion!"

The Yellow Eagle Ranger stuck her own pose, "Soaring Eagle!"

Together they teamed up and defeated the Grinders,

"Scrap Metal now," Cherry states, after checking on the mother and child,

"Nice moves," complimented the guy, who helped them,

"Thanks, and you are?" Cherry asks,

"Scott Truman, Eagle Squad," Scott replies,

Cherry glares at him, "I have no business with you, thanks for the help," she turned her back and began to walk off, with Eve running the catch up,

"Why did you give him the cold shoulder?" Eve asks,

"He's a Truman, if anything he's all high and mighty like his father," Cherry replies,

"I am not," Scott called after them,

Cherry turned around and look at him, "Why should I believe you?" she touched the lion symbol on her suit and powered down,

"My father doesn't even notice me, all he cares about is Marcus," Scott replies,

Eve powered down as well, and put a head on the young Red Ranger's shoulder, "Cherry, be nice."

"No, I will not, My father is dead because of the army, he dictated his life to serve his country and what did my mother and I get to show for it, Nothing." Cherry snaps,

"Cherry, why didn't you tell us last night?" Eve asks,

Cherry shrugged out of her teammate's hand and ran off,

"Cherry!' shouted Eve,

Scott watch the ranger run off, "Nice to meet, you but I've got to go," he left thinking that there must be something he could do for the Red Ranger,

"Same, I better find her before she does something stupid," Eve replies then runs off after the upset Red Ranger,

Cherry ran until she reached Corinth Cemetery, she collapsed and cried at the gravestones of two people,

Eve walked up and knelt beside her friend, "Cherry," she turned and looked at the gravestones that read Aaron and Judith Vaughan with their birth and death dates,

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me," Cherry whispers,

"Don't say that," Eve whispers, "Cherry, I grew up in an abusive home, my dad wasn't really a dad, my mom finally had enough and divorced his ass,"

Cherry looked up at Eve, "I didn't know that"

"Not many people of Corinth do, it's part of my past that should stay in the past, if anything I hope that the bastard gets what he deserves at the microchips of Venjix," Eve replies, "My mom and I don't talk about it much,"

"Microchips?" Cherry giggled,

"Venjix doesn't have hands, so it's the best I could come up with," Eve replies, "Come, how about some lunch, maybe we can find this future wolf ranger eating raw meat,"

"So you're having bird seed?" Cherry asks,

"Now that is the Cherry, I know. Get up and say what ever you like to your parents," Eve replies,

Cherry stood up and touch the gravestones with both hands, "Dad, Mom, I hope from where ever you are, you can see me fighting to save the human race, I hope you proud of me,"

Eve smiles and thought about her own mother, who was now in a house of her own, worrying about her own daughter out fighting against Venjix, '_Mental note, buy mom some flowers_,'

Together the two teens left, and went into the plaza, They went to a local fast food restaurant and grabbed some lunch, and an extra for Crystal,

they went over to the collage and waited, until their noble tiger came out at lunch break,

"Cherry, Eve, what are you doing here?" Crystal asks,

"We came with lunch," Cherry replies,

"Thanks, I've been worrying about this exam, and forgot to pack one," Crystal states as they sat down at a picnic table,

"No problem, you missed out on a Grinder fight, we would have called but we didn't want to interrupt your class," Eve replies,

Cherry nearly choked on her subway sandwich, and her head jerked up, "You didn't save a cat from a tree did you?"

"Yeah, earlier why?" Crystal replies,

"He was watching you," Cherry replies,

"Who?" Crystal and Eve asks,

"The Wolf's guardian," Cherry replies, "He's some where around here along with the Iron Bison,"

"Should we go back to base and find out a general location?" Eve asks,

"I think we should," Cherry replies, "Crystal, we'll call when we have something,"

"Right," Crystal agrees, "Good Luck,"

"You too," Eve replies and she and Cherry gathered their things and ran off. When they reached the Animarium, the sacred fountain was splashing like crazy,

"I thought the fountain did that, when we have an attack," Cherry states,

"It alerts us to both danger and new rangers, but it's showing something else as well" Princess Shayla replies, she looked into the pool of water and gasps, "It's Toxica and Jindrax"

"Who?" Cherry asks,

"They're Duke Orgs, they left sometime after the final battle with Master Org, to discover who they really are," Princess Shayla explains, "But it doesn't explain what they're doing here?"

"One problem at a time, first we have to find the new rangers, before someone else does," Cherry states,

"Right," Princess Shayla agrees then walks off and few seconds later returns with two jackets and morphers one was a growl phone and the other looked like a wolf's head.

"Eve, which Ranger do you want?" Cherry asks,

"I'll take the Playboy wanna be," Eve replies as she took the blue and silver jacket and morpher, "Wish me luck,"

"Leaves Iron Bison," Cherry states, as she took the black jacket and growl phone,

they left and searched for their new teammates.


	6. Chapter 5

Cherry sat on the cliff ledge with Red Lion staring up at the stars, two nights after Gavin and William officially joined the team, "Can you believe, we only have the Shark to choose his guardian, we're almost a complete team?"

Red Lion grumbled in his chest,

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it's only a matter of time, so what do you think of Gavin and William, do you think they're going to pull this off?" Cherry asks, she looked up as Red Lion heaved a sigh, then shook out his mane,

Cherry laughed, "Yeah, Point taken, but Gavin does have promise, saving world is in his blood, as it is in mine,"

Red Lion rumbled in his chest, but Cherry understood him,

"I should go make sure that boy isn't eating us out of the Animarium," Cherry replies as she stood up and dusted of her jeans, "Have a good evening, Red Lion,"

Cherry left without another word, she walked though the dense jungle of plants, and up into the temple, where their bedrooms were at, she spotted Gavin at the picnic table, eating.

"Save some for the rest of us," Cherry snaps,

"But I'm hungry," Gavin whines,

"You're always hungry, what do you have a bottomless bit for a stomach?" Cherry asks,

"And you don't crater mouth," Gavin replies,

Cherry rubbed her temple like a headache was coming on, "Just go to bed, moron."

"Who made you the leader?" Gavin asks,

"Red Lion, that's who. He chose me because I'm just as stubborn as my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Cole Evans," Cherry replies, before going over and grabbing Gavin by the ear, "Come on, Bison boy,"

"Ouch, let go." Gavin states,

Cherry dragged the Bison Ranger over to the boy's side of the bedrooms, "Get in there and don't come out til morning,"

Cherry thought about sleeping in her favorite tree, just to be sure that Gavin didn't sneak back out and raid the food stores, it wasn't everyday that they had food, they got the fruits from the Animarium, but the rest was brought in the market, "Eh, what the hay, might as well, I could also get a hammock and put it up here," she climbed in the branches and found a good place the sleep,

In the early morning hours, Cherry woke up and stretched out then proceeded to fall out of the tree,

Princess Shayla appeared from her sacred fountain and ran over to Cherry, "Are you alright?"

The four other rangers ran out of their bedrooms, to find Cherry on the ground,

"What happened to you?" Eve asks,

"I fell out of a tree," Cherry answers, "to answer your question, Princess, I'm fine, nothing bruised or broken,"

"That's good, but why were you sleeping in a tree?" Princess Shayla asks,

Cherry looked at Gavin, "Bison boy, over there was hungry, and we don't have that much food,"

The other three turned to look at Gavin, and Eve went over and slapped him upside the head,

"What part about living on a floating island, that is a few miles from a domed city don't you understand? there's only so much food in the city," Eve ranted,

"Which means, we have to destroy Venjix, so the world can heal herself to bring back life," Cherry states, "Come on, we got stuff to do today,"

"Yeah, Gavin, we're lucky to get most of what we eat from the island," Crystal adds, "And we have everything planned out for days in advance, but now you're here we just have to make due without whatever you ate last night,"

"But I was hungry," Gavin replies,

"You're always hungry!" Cherry, Crystal, Eve, and even William exclaims,

After few moments of shared silence, Cherry turned and left, Crystal, Eve, and William followed after her,

Gavin sighed and chased after them,

"So what are we doing today?" Gavin asks, after the teleported into the domed city

"You are going to patrol the city, I have a meeting with Colonel idiot, I mean Truman," Cherry replies,

"Still don't like him," Crystal states,

"Nope, see ya guys later, call me if anything happens," Cherry replies, before she ran off,

"So guys, let's get to it," Crystal states, before they started on their patrol.

Cherry hated going up to the Command Center of Corinth City, stupid military personnel always wanting to see her ID badge, one would think her growl phone and jacket would be enough, nope, they had to body scan her everytime she came up, for her meetings with the Colonel,

She walked into the main office and where the Colonel's desk was, and crossed her arms over her chest, she had taken to wearing her hair under red headband just like her relative, her brunette locks in need of a good trimming, "What do you want this time, I have things that need seeing too,"

Scott Truman choked on a laugh as he was standing behind his father, Cherry raised an eyebrow, she thought things were different, that Scott would have made a great red ranger,

"You should salute the Colonel when you come in here," Corporal Hicks states,

Cherry turned, "Do I look like a soldier, no, I'm a Ranger and nothing more, my job in the save the earth and the human race, you can salute this jumped up Colonel all you like,"

"That's enough, Hicks leave us." Colonel Truman states, before putting his hands on the table, "I have someone I want you to meet,"

Cherry looked around, "All I see are the same soldiers from before, unless you promoted someone since last time,"

"I'm down here," a voice states,

Cherry looks down at the table, where a laptop computer was resting, on the screen was a letter K, "You wanted me to meet a talking letter?"

"I am not just a letter, I'm a scientist," the letter K,

"Sure, you are." Cherry replies, "Besides meeting with the Letter K, what else do I own being summoned here, I could be out with my team,"

"I wanted to speak with you about this team of yours," The Letter K answers, "I want analyze your morpher,"

"How about no, the morphers don't choose the rangers," Cherry replies, her growl phone started ringing, she flipped it opened, "Yeah, what's up?"

"We got trouble down here, Grinders and something that looks like a giant hose looking thing," Crystal reported, "In sort, you need to get here,"

"It's a Generation 5 Attack Bot" K states,

Cherry looked at the letter, silently wondering how he could know this, "On my way," She replies then looks at the Colonel, "Colonel, Scott, Letter K," she then runs out of the command center,

Down on the streets, Cherry ran,

"Wild Access!" Cherry morphed on the run.

"Cherry, Granddaughter of Cole, you must call on the Wild Force Rider," A voice states,

Cherry stopped short and nearly tumbled head of heels, "Who just said that?"

"It was Animus," Princess Shayla informed, "He's given you the Wild Force Rider,"

"Fine by me, Wild Force Rider!" Cherry shouted then a red motorcycle came in a green tunnel, Cherry ran along side of it before jumping on,

Cherry drove it until she notices that she could use an aerial mode, "Wild Force Rider, Aerial Mode!" she pulled up and took to the skies, "Sweet," she flew over the domed city until she came to where her team was at, "Lasers!"

"Woah, Do we get one?" Gavin asks,

"Nope, this baby is all mine, You get the Savage Cycles, Apparently the Red Lion Savage Cycle was destroyed a long time ago," Cherry replies as she wheeled around,

Cherry leapt from the Wild Force Rider, and landed on the ground right beside Crystal, "Well Let's get in there!"

"Let's summon the weapons," Crystal states,

"Bison," Gavin states, as the Bison Ax appears in his hand,

"Eagle," Eve states, and a golden sword appears in her hands,

"Lion," Cherry states, and the lion fang appears on her fist,

"Tiger," Crystal states and a baton materializes in her hand "Eve gets a sword, I look like I should be a in marching band,"

They fought off the Grinders,

William used his lunar cue to destroy the Generation 5 Attack bot, since the others couldn't form the Jungle Sword, without the Surging Shark, until something happened that the new Rangers didn't except,

"How are we suppose to fight a thirty story attack bot!" Cherry exclaims,

"We can't even form a megazord, without the Shark," Eve complained,

"I can," William replies, before the Rangers ducked out of the way as the Attack Bot's foot came down where they were at,

"You what?" Cherry asks,

"I can form a Megazord, The Hammerhead Shark and the Alligator Wild Zords gave me their animal crystals," William replies,

"Just don't stand there, do something before we don't have a city to protect!" Crystal states,

"Alright," William replies, "Just how do I summon the zords?"

A flute started playing, William had flashes of the first Lunar Ranger fighting, "Right. Wild Zords Descend! " he then used the Laser Pool technique and summoned his zords, "Wild Zords, Combine!"

The Lunar Ranger teleported in the cockpit of his megazord and inserted the Lunar Cue into the control panel, "Ready for Battle! PredaZord Awaken!"

The emblem on Cherry's suite flashed, "What Red Lion?"

Red Lion roars,

Cherry gasps, "We can summon the other wild zords, They want to help, they just won't combine like the PredaZord,"

"Rangers, put your Animal Crystals into your sabers," Princess Shayla informs,

Cherry looks at her saber and crystal, "They're glowing,"

"Ours too," Crystal states,

The Rangers did as they were told, "Wild Zords, Descend!" a melody begins the play as rainbow forms breaking thought the shields of the city, and the wild zords came running down.

The PredaZord with help from the other Wild Zords destroyed the Attack Bot, and went back to the Animarium,

"Who wants to celebrate our first victory against Venjix?" Cherry asks,

"We do!" the other four rangers replies,

"Where are we going?" Eve asks,

"I say Pizza, I know a great place." Cherry replies,

"Sweet," William replies,

The rangers all went to Jungle Karma Pizza, that was rebuilt in Corinth City,

"Welcome to JKP, my name's Camille, Table for Five, right this way," the waitress states,

The five unmorphed Rangers sat together looking at menus,

"Who puts bananas on a pizza?" Crystal asks,

"The founder of this place, some guy by the name of RJ," Cherry answers, "There's even a motto written on the wall,"

On the wall above the buffet was a sentence, "Everything is better with bananas,"

Gavin choked on his soda, "RJ, the RJ?"

"You know of him," Cherry replies,

"Everyone should know of him, he was the Violet Wolf Ranger," Gavin replies,

"How do you know about the Jungle Fury Rangers?" Camille asks, "No one should know about the Rangers' identities,"

Gavin looked at their hostess, "You're Camille, you served Dai Shi! Then changed sides,"

"Come with me," Camille states, "you're food is on the house, I want some answers,"

The Rangers looked at Gavin as he stood up and walked with Camille,

Camille turned back "All of you as well,"

"Come on guys, We are standing in the mist of a Ranger Ally legend," Gavin replies,

Cherry shrugs and gets up, with the rest following her.

Camille knew something was strange with humans, they had animal spirits but weren't Pai Zhuq, also she has been out of the Ranger loop, since her old friends passed away years ago, even her beloved Jarrod succumbed to old age, but as holder of the Chameleon spirit, she had a rather long life span,

The New Wild Force rangers entered a loft area, there were training mats, and a claw symbol on the walls and the mats,

"Welcome to my home, Rangers," Camille states, "Now how do you know about RJ and the others?"

"That's easy, It was all on a dvd that was passed though my family for years, Originally it was video diary of the Legendary Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver, but he gave copies to all of this teammates, each one has add to it over the years, I have the last remaining copy," Gavin replies, "It was the only thing, I brought with me from Angel Grove,"

"Breathe," Camille states, "Well that's impressing, I must watch it sometime, what are your names?"

"I'm Cherry," Cherry states,

"Crystal,"

"Eve,"

"William,"

"Gavin,"

Camille looked at each other then in turn, "You're protected by animal spirits as well, they are a match for those Animal zords, you summoned two hours ago,"

"Huh?" Cherry replies,

"You mean the Wild Zords," Gavin replies, "They are pretty impressive themselves as is our mentor, the Pr-"

"Gavin, shut up." Cherry interrupts, "We don't want certain people to know about our mentor,"

Camille started to laugh, "Yes, keeping some mentors a secret is best, you will train with me during the days, JKP is closed,"

"No way, we didn't sign for training with you," Cherry replies,

"Well you could train with two of my employees, they know all about you and your powers," Camille retorts,

"Hey, boss-lady, can we close yet?" a voice asks from down stairs,

"Yes, when you're finished come up here, I have people I want you and T to meet," Camille replies, "I just hired them because I was just like them once,"

"Crystal, would you be kind enough call our mentor and tell her, we'll be late coming home?" Cherry asks,

"sure," Crystal replies before walking away,

A few minutes later two human looking people came upstairs, and gasped as they saw the new team of rangers,

"We know those jackets," the male states, Cherry thought he looked like a clown without the make-up.

"I just hope, they have enough sense not to call me grandma," the female replies,

"Who are you?" Eve asks,

The two people looked over at Camille, who nodded, and they transformed.

"Toxica and Jindrax," Cherry gasps,

"I met those two when they first came to Corinth, I knew them for what they wore, seeing as I wear disguises too," Camille explains, "I hired them to give them a second chance,"

"This is way to strange," Eve states,

Crystal came back and saw the two Duke Orgs, "An old friend of yours, says hello,"

Toxica and Jindrax brighten, "You think we could see her sometime, it's been forever, 2,000 years is way to long,"

"Animus gives you permission to enter our base, only when you call first, no more sneaking in." Crystal replies,

Toxica blushed, "That was one time, and I died because of it,"

"I'm confused, how are you alive?" Cherry asks,

"Oh that, after we travel the world, we found a cave and sealed it up where we slept, something told us that we might be needed," Toxica answers, "And the feeling was right, we are here to help you newbies,"

"I bet she doesn't even know how to hold a sword," Jindrax states looking at Eve, who was giving him a very Taylor-like glare.

"Eve, you're staring to look like your ancestor," Cherry laughed.

"Whatever, Jungle Girl." Eve replies,

Gavin chokes on a laugh,

I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you have a nickname too," Cherry snaps,

"There's one of you missing?" Toxica replies, "Where's your blue ranger?"

"We don't have one yet, the Shark hasn't chosen anyone, but with this domed city, it's hard and some humans are Imprisoned by Venjix," Cherry answers,

"You need training badly," Jindrax states, "I'll dust off my Master of Blades title just this once,"

"I can teach you the different fighting styles of each animal," Camille adds, "Even I can manage to get help from the Spirit World if I have too,"

"I said we don't need any training," Cherry replies, "We're doing just fine,"

Camille transformed into her normal outfit for fighting, "Fine then, prove it." as she moved over to the mat,

"I hate it, when she gets like this," Jindrax states as he and Toxica move to get a better view,

Cherry swallowed and moved over to stand before Camille, who looked at her like a teacher would.

"Attack me," Camille orders,

"What?" Cherry asks,

"I will not repeat myself," Camille replies before attacking on her own,

Cherry found herself out of her league, she was soon on her back with Camille's foot on her chest,

"I'm twelve thousand years old, not stupid." Camille states, before releasing the Cub and holding out her hand,

"Point taken, We have to discuss this with our mentor," Cherry replies,


	7. Chapter 6

A cloaked figure watched from a nearby tree, as this new pup practice his fighting, the figure shook his head in shame then put the flute, he was holding to his lips and began playing, causing the young pup to look up in alarm,

William froze in alarm as the flute song began playing, the same song he heard before when he saw flashes of the original Lunar Wolf Ranger,

The figure lowered the flute, "You need a teacher, young one."

William whirled around and saw the cloaked figure, "Who are you?"

The figure removed his hood and stood before the new Lunar Wolf,

William stared at the wolf themed creature,

"I am Zen-Aku, Wolf Duke Org," the creature states, "You have an old friend's jacket,"

William turned to toward his jacket that that was hanging on the back of a bench were he taken it off to practice, "Princess Shayla gave it to me, when the Wolf Wild Zord chose me,"

Zen-Aku nods, "As I said before you need a teacher,"

"I already have one," William replies,

"Defend yourself then," Zen-Aku orders,

William pulled off his lunar caller, "Wild Access!" and morphed into the Lunar Wolf Ranger, using his lunar cue in saber mode, he fought with Zen-Aku.

Crystal sat in her zoology class, listening to the professor's lecture about the difference of plant and animal cellaur structure, writing notes that was going to be on the examination, she was juggling going to class and saving the human race and her professor still expected her homework to be finished no matter if she was a Ranger or not. She couldn't help but think about her teammates then, Cherry was strong, stubborn, and willful, kind, caring, treated everyone like they were her family, which in a way they were, since Cherry's parents died before or during the Venjix attacks, above all Cherry was fiercely loyal to anyone she considers a friend,

Eve was spunky, always there when you need her, and she has a comeback to anyone's depressing mood, but don't get her angry at you, for she will go all out Taylor Earheart on you, which she is related too.

Gavin was just like his own ancestor Rocky DeSantos, loves to have fun, make jokes, and get on Cherry's last nerve when it comes to food, but she was willing to think that Cherry kinda had a crush on the Iron Bison,

Last was William, the playboy, model, egocentric, self-centered idiot, in Crystal's own thinking, he always has a reason to be near her, or just had to do something whenever she walked by someplace, if she looked out the classroom window, she wouldn't be surprised if he was standing right below waiting on her to get out of class.

"Ms. Peyton, will you please pay attention." Crystal's professor snapped.

"I apologize," Crystal replies then ducked her head down and continued to write on her notes.

Eve was sitting in her mother's living room trying hard not to start yelling at her mom to stop with the ranting about how her sixteen year old daughter shouldn't be the one going out and risking her neck to save a domed city from killer robots.

"Mom, are you finished yet?" Eve asks as her mother stopped ranting long enough to catch her breathe.

Katrina Wilson blinked at her daughter, that she was acting so blaise about risking her own life each and every day, not to mention living with the other rangers and not with her own mother. "What do you mean am I finished yet, Have you even listened to a word i just said?"

"Not really, because I don't see the point of your ranting, besides me risking my neck doing the job that I was chosen for." Eve answers,

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Katrina asks,

Eve stood up, "Mom, I'm the same person you ran with when Venjix started attacking, I'm the same person, who you saved from idiot, who sired me. This is my choice. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"Eve," Katrina whispers, "But you're my baby girl"

"Mother," Eve states, "I'm your daughter, I'll always be your daughter, but I'm a Power Ranger now,"

"But do you know about your teammates, I mean who are they really?" Katrina asks buying more time with her daughter,

"I know more about them then I care too, I'm basically related to Cherry, mom. Did you know that her grandfather was friends with Auntie Taylor?" Eve asks,

"No, because they're dead, no one could know who they were and still be alive to tell you about it," Katrina replies,

'_Man, are you wrong._' Eve thought, '_Princess Shayla knew Taylor and the others, even knew the very first Warriors,_' "Mom, I hate to break of this mother-daughter bonding session but I promised Cherry, I would be back to help her with Gavin,"

Katrina reached for her daughter and hugged and kissed her, "Just be careful out there,"

"Will do, Mom. I have my Eagle Zord looking after me," Eve states, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Eve." Katrina replies,

Eve smiled then left her mother's house,

Cherry sat in her favorite tree, playing a flute as Princess Shayla and Gavin listened to her, She had her eyes closed and loosing herself into the melodies; she was weaving. she gathered her courage and bought a flute at the Corinth music shop, and began practicing everyday in the morning and evenings, or when she had nothing better to do.

The Eagle zord took to flying over the temple as She played. Even Red Lion was listening as the melodies drifted away on the breeze,

Cherry decided to try her hand at the tune that went along with Princess Shayla's singing,

The Princess smiled brightly as she listened to the melody, true it wasn't the same as Merrick's playing but it was a familiar tune in an unfamiliar setting,

Gavin was amazed that Cherry knew so many melodies when the music shifted into something that was even sad and lonely,

When Cherry stopped playing, she jump from the tree and walked over to the table where the flute case was laying open, she cleaned each piece and put them back in,

"What was the last song you played?" Princess Shayla asks,

"It's called Once Upon a December" Cherry replies, "I used to sing it to someone I haven't seen in a long time,"

"I didn't know you could sing?" Crystal states just walking in, followed by an exhausted William and Eve,

"I haven't sang in so long, I don't think I can anymore." Cherry replies,

"You'll never know unless you try, I sing too, we could try something together if you want," Crystal states,

Cherry just shrugged and walked off, leaving the others wondering why she did so.

Cherry walked over to the ledge where Red Lion normally is, she felt like she forgotten something very important in her life, something or someone who should be with her,

She looked up sharply, she felt the unmistakable summons from Red lion, something was wrong with one of the Wild Zords. She turned on her heel and started running though the thick vegetation to where Red Lion was at, passing the Bison and Tiger Zords who turned their heads as she passed them, other Wild Zords moved out of her way as their leader's guardian ran in the direction where the peacock Zord normally stays,

Red Lion rumbled in his chest as Cherry approached in both greeting and worry,

"Take a deep breathe, and calm down, I can't understand you when you're worked up, Red Lion," Cherry states, she closed her eyes and listened with her heart, when she opened them again, they held both concern and confusion, "The Peacock Zord is missing?"

Red Lion made a distressed sound in the back of his throat, a sound that Cherry didn't ever hear, she placed a hand on Red Lion's paw, since it was the only place she could reach on the massive wild zord, "Maybe she's just out searching for her own Guardian?"

The silent conversation went on until Cherry's growl phone went off, she looked at it and Crystal's symbol was calling, "What's up?"

"Where are you?" Crystal's worried voice asks,

"With Red Lion, why. What's wrong?" Cherry replies,

"Nothing's wrong like robot attacks, I just thought you were gone for a really long time, who knows what trouble you could get into." Crystal replies,

"Well I'm dealing with a worried and confused wild zord right now," Cherry states, as she looked up as Red Lion, who was about ready to let out a roar to call back the missing wild zord.

"What's going on, should I inform the Princess?" Crystal asks, going from worried older sister to second in command at once.

Cherry weighed her options, worry the Princess about something wasn't a serious issue yet or not but Red Lion's telepathic message said yes, the Princess should know. "Yes, the Peacock Zord is missing and the others are worried about her, she's not answering Red Lion's summonings."

"Are you sure, She's missing and not just resting in her nest?" Crystal asks

"I'm standing in her area that she claimed as her own, and she's not here." Cherry replies, "I'll try to get Red Lion to calm down then I'll be back,"

"Alright," Crystal replies,

Cherry hung up, "I can't really send out the military to search for an overgrown bird, but Scott would jump at the chance to help out,"

Red Lion looked at his chosen with a slight curve on his lips,

"I don't think so, look. She's knows what she's doing. I think she may have gone to search for a guardian, who knows she might even know how to create a morpher," Cherry replies, "Just give her a few days then if she's not back. Then we'll search for her myself."

Red Lion turned toward the water where the Shark Zord swam, Cherry turned too and saw something blue streak across the sky going toward the wastelands,

"Was that the Surging Shark's animal crystal?" Cherry asks confused.


	8. Chapter 7

Cherry played her flute as the Princess sang, she kept her eyes on the Wild zords listening to both playing and singing, she loved this part of the morning when it was just her and the Princess like before the others gained their Animal crystals, it allowed her to be herself for just a hour or so,

When the Princess stopped, Cherry finished with melody and lowered her flute,

"Thank you, again." Princess Shayla states

Cherry smiles, "No problem at all, Princess. I enjoy our time together playing for the Deer Zord and the others,"

They walked back to the plateau in easy comradeship, Cherry wondered about the Blue Shark crystal and who it would choose.

"Welcome back," Gavin greets as he ate a papaya, that grew on the island,

Cherry glared at him,

"I picked it myself, Cher." Gavin explains,

"Good," Cherry states, confused about her new nickname,

The fountain splashed and the Rangers ran over,

"Grinders, and a human looking robot?" Cherry asks,

"Well let's get going." Eve states,

The Rangers rush out of the Animarium,

"Wild Access!" the young adults shouted and morphed.

They showed up

"Blazing Lion!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Soaring Eagle!

"Iron Bison!"

"Howling Wolf!"

Cherry step out in front, "Guardians of the Earth, untied we roar!"

The Rangers began to fight against the grinders, while Cherry went up against the human,

"What are you?" Cherry asks,

"Tenaya generation seven, Venjix Human Infiltration attack bot; I am your thoughts and fears, I am mankind's unconscious being I am the final evolution..." the attack bot answers

"And long winded!" Cherry interrupts before spin kicking the humanoid robot away and using her saber to set off explosions straight at Tenaya, who was blow back to the gateway,

Cherry was about to go after her when a blue blur came spinning into the city,

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

Cherry watched with wide eyed wonder as the Blue Ranger continued to spin and forced Tenaya out of the gate.

"Is that who I think it is?" Crystal came up behind Cherry,

"I think it is, but the question remains is the Ranger a he or she?" Cherry answered

The Blue Shark Ranger walked up toward the other Rangers, and touched the Blue Shark emblem and demorphed

'_Oh he's cute,'_ Cherry thought as she demorphed

"Name's Andrew, Andrew Baliton." He states while looking at the leader of the team, her brunette hair tied back by a red ribbon or at least he thought it was a ribbon, her stance was protective of her team, her eyes were hazel and wary as she checked him over, but not in the way of a girl thinking that he would be boyfriend material but in a way general looks over his troops '_She's beautiful, I wonder if she's single,_'

Gavin didn't like the look that this new guy was giving his Cherry, '_Wait since when is she mine?_'

DarkPriestess66: sorry it's short. I can sense tension between the two of them forming, anyway read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Cherry was in awe as Andrew told them about how he came across the blue Shark crystal, and fought his way to Corinth to join the team,

Gavin was steaming silently in a corner as he saw Cherry making calf-eyes at Andrew, the living embodiment of his own ancestor Merrick Baliton, right down to the hair.

"You like her," Eve teases, as she came up behind Gavin,

"No, she's our leader. I just feel protective of her," Gavin disagrees

"Keep telling yourself that," Eve states,

"What's strange, I kept on running into another Ranger out there, she's fighting on the outside to keep the refugees safe from Venjix," Andrew informs,

Cherry gasped, "What was this Ranger's power animal?"

"The Peacock," Andrew answers

Cherry stood up and left the plateau, she went to the river where Red Lion likes to rest,

"Red Lion!" Cherry exclaims as she hopped over the rocks,

Red Lion sat up and shook out his mane, then rumbled in his chest a greeting,

"I know where the Peacock zord is!" Cherry exclaims

Red Lion looked at his Guardian, and telepathically asked a question, :_Where?_:

"Out in the Wastelands, She's chosen a Guardian of her own. And that new guardian is a Ranger." Cherry answers.

Red Lion's eyes widen, :_Now that is something to think on,_:

"I agree, I just wonder just who this Ranger could be." Cherry replies,

While Cherry and Red Lion was having a heart-to-heart, the others sat at the table

Andrew looked confused, "Was it something I said?"

"The Peacock zord has been missing for a few days, we didn't know why, Red Lion was worried so Cherry went to tell him about what you just informed us about," Crystal answers, "Red Lion and Cherry are very close, she has the gift of animal speech, she can understand what they are thinking,"

"I don't mean to pry but what do you know about Cherry?" Andrew asks, "Is she seeing someone in Corinth or one of you guys?"

"No, she's not seeing anyone and don't even think about it." Gavin snaps

"Too late on the warning, Gavin." Andrew replies,

Eve puts two fingers to her mouth and whistles, "Boys, enough. Save the fighting for the robot army."

Gavin walked off with his hands in his pockets,

"I really didn't mean to upset him, I just like Cherry, that's all." Andrew apologizes,

"Cherry seems to flirt with Gavin a lot," William states, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, even I can see that." Crystal agrees, "And I hate to even agree with him,"

Andrew looks at William's Lunar Caller, "I see you're the successor to Merrick's Wolf crystal."

"Yeah," William replies,

"My ancestor would be proud," Andrew states, "I'm happy with Sharky"

Cherry was walking back up the path toward the others, when a rock came flying at her, "Woah!" she ducked and stared at the rock

Gavin ran up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming back, I didn't mean to kick that rock so hard,"

"Why are you even kicking rocks. Seems very childish to me?" Cherry asks,

"Better then kicking someone's face." Gavin mutters

"Pardon?" Cherry asks, "What's wrong with you, you've been...I don't know...jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Gavin replies, "I just don't like the way that guy looks at you."

"Which guy?" Cherry asks, "There's two guys..well three if you're added." 

"The new guy," Gavin answers

"The new guy has a name and It's Andrew." Cherry replies,

"I don't care, I don't want you near him." Gavin states, with his arms crossed.

"You're not my father or older brother. You don't order me around. And you're way out of line." Cherry replies. She walks around Gavin and started back down the path,

Gavin turns around and stares at Cherry, "Do you like him?"

Cherry stops and turns around blinking stupidly, "What?"

"Do you like Andrew?" Gavin asks, again.

"Yes," Cherry answers then saw the hurt flash in Gavin's eyes, "As a new teammate, I don't see anyone like that. I'm not interested in guys let alone interested in dating,"

"Then you're..." Gavin began

"No, I'm not interested in girls either," Cherry interrupts "So get that thought out of your head,"

Gavin felt a spark of hope, that Cherry might like him in return, he wanted to ask but the way Cherry was looking, if he wanted to reproduce in the future he better keep his mouth shut.

Cherry spun on her heel and walked back down the path.

Andrew looked up as the red clad girl came into view,

"Che...nevermind." Andrew began but he just got a death glare from the Red Ranger.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest the rest of you do the same," Cherry states as she walked off to the girls' sleeping area,

Cherry changed and was in her bed when Eve and Crystal came in,

"Cherry, are you still up?" Eve asks,

"No," Cherry replies facing the rock wall

"Liar." Eve states, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, It's Gavin that has a problem, He's jealous for no reason whatsoever." Cherry answers,

"He does have a reason, Jungle Girl." Eve states as she started to change into her own nightclothes,

"That is?" Cherry asks as she rolled over to face her two girl-friends,

"He likes you," Crystal answers

"More then a friend," Eve adds,

"I don't want to date anyone within the team, or without it." Cherry states,

"Why?" both Eve and Crystal asks,

"Because my only interest and goal is saving the planet." Cherry answers, as she rolled back over and closed her eyes, "Night."

Eve and Crystal shared a worried glance before climbing into their beds,

'_I don't understand what's so special about me that Gavin or Andrew would like? I'm nothing_' Cherry thought before she really fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Gavin and Andrew glared at each other from across the table, Cherry, William, Eve and Crystal were watching them. Cherry knew their hostilities were because of her but she didn't understand why.

:_Come_:

Cherry heard the summons and left them, she headed in the direction of Red Lion, she hopped along the rocks that lead to his ledge over looking the whole of the island,

:_You have been distracted lately, my guardian._: Red Lion states

Cherry looks up at the Wild Zord, "I know, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to get everyone to work as a team, without killing each other."

:The tension is because of you, is it not?: Red Lion asks

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. Andrew and Gavin seem to like me, and I have no clue why." Cherry replies,

:You are pleasing to look at, if I were human. I would take a chance and see if I could win you.: Red Lion states,

Cherry blushed.

Red Lion laughed, :I suggest leaving things alone, let time handle it. You may fall for one or none.:

"You are right, my friend." Cherry replies, yawning.

:I have to be, I'm the leader of the Wild Zords.: Red Lion teases. :Go rest,:

Cherry stood up and walked down the ledge. She continued to walk until she reached the living area.

"Red Lion?" Crystal asks

"Yes," Cherry asks, then she looked to Andrew and Gavin. "I want to talk to you two."

"Eve, Will, let's pretend we have something better to do." Crystal suggests

Eve nods.

Cherry sat on a chair and looked at her male teammates, "Look, I like you guys as friends. But I don't see myself with anyone just now. So can you guys try to get along and let time answer this question on who gets me?"

Gavin and Andrew stared at each other then nodded

"I guess." Andrew replies, feeling slightly depressed but at least Cherry wasn't rejecting them out of hand.

Cherry smiled at him, "i know you guys like me more then you should and I appreciate that. It feels nice to know someone besides my girls and Red Lion cares for me."

"No matter who you chose, We will always have your back." Gavin states,

"Well let's get some rest. We have a city to protect." Cherry replies.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry, I haven't updated this one or anyone of my other stories. I just lost my muses for them. So any ideas would be great.


End file.
